Waiting For You
by jessica499499
Summary: Prince Toya had waited all his life to meet the boy in front of him. But no one could have predicted he'd find the boy in Clow's marketplace, bearing a sign saying For Sale to the Highest Bidder. Slash. Toya/Yukito.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The trader arrived today and even from the palace I can hear them calling out their goods. Today is the first time in many years the travelers have dared to cross the desert to the kingdom of Clow so the people are particularly excited. Father has even decided to allow me to go with him and see the many sights and trinkets the traders have to offer. The last time they had come was 7 years ago when I was 7 and I can still remember the spicy smells and exotic birds that had filled our streets. Although Sakura is the same age I was when I first attended the gathering she is still considered too young to leave the safety of the palace.

Father has requested that two guards be brought with us instead the usual single one that accompanies us. We are usually not so cautious, but with so many unfamiliar faces in Clow we can't be too careful. The wondrous sound of foreign music fills our streets along with cages of all shapes and sizes, containing creatures many of the children of Clow had only ever read about. It has been so long since their last visit and it seemed like all of our subjects are crowding the streets searching through the foreign goods.

To the young ones everything here is new and strange and the sights and smells were like magic. They laugh and dance to exotic tunes as carefree as all children are at that age. Deep down I wish to join them in their frolic and play, but I knew the moment I draw too near they will stop and bow to the ground or their parents will pull them away. Until Sakura is old enough to be able to keep up with me and join me on these kinds of trips I'm left mostly to myself. No child is to be near the prince, even in such a safe country as Clow. I'm not just waiting for Sakura to grow up though, it feels like I'm waiting for something. I can sense the change in the air. Something's coming. I feel it.

A crowd has gathered up ahead around a booth and I can hear the sounds of discontent arising among our people. Something is wrong. As we draw closer the sounds of agitation become screams of frenzy and I hope with all my heart it is only a show that upsets them so. The citizens of Clow are such peaceful people. Only something truly terrible could put them in such a rage.

Father's face is impassive as we draw closer, but I can see the faint hint of worry in his eyes. The people have formed a circle around the cart and it's impossible to see what it contains. Father's guards make a gap in the circle for us to enter and what we see would stun even the bravest of men in Clow.

Among the many sacks of spice and piles of foreign silks is a small boy, no older then myself. His frail body is barely clothed with thin rags and his deathly pale skin is coated in dark purple bruises. His hands are bound behind his back and tied to a post. But worst of all are his eyes. The pale ivory orbs are veiled by strands of equally white hair and I have never seen something look so lifeless……and broken. Yet even with all these things plagued upon him the boy is still breathtakingly beautiful.

Around his neck sits a sign that's words chill me to my core.

For sale to the highest bidder.

I look up at Father horrified. This time Father makes no attempts to hide his fury. His anger makes his face menacing and even I his son fear him. During my studies I have read of people being sold as slaves in far off kingdoms to royalty and wealthy nobles, but such things are unheard of in Clow. But the merchant who owns the cart seems oblivious to my father's rage and approaches us with an eager smile.

"Good day to you your Majesty. It seems you have taken a liking to the boy. A fine choice. He's orphan scum, broken and ready for a lifetime of service. I guarantee a good long life on this one. He's just right for any kind of service you wish him for."

His smile is almost dastardly in its lack of humanity.

"And I do mean anything my Lord." He recommended, with an utter lack of compassion.

Father looked like all that restrained him from killing the man was the fact that our people were around us. Had he been alone…….the fate of that man would have been something I would not wish on anyone.

All of our subjects stood around us, anxiously waiting to see how Father will react. Father brushes past the man like he isn't even there and steps towards the boy. He doesn't even bother to look up at Father and he seems oblivious to all the people around him.

Father kneels beside him and lifts his chin up slightly. His ivory orbs are completely unfocused and vacant.

Father reaches into his robes and pulls out a small dagger to cut the ropes binning the boy's hands to the poll. Then he gentle lifts the boy into his arms. His unfocused eyes stare at the sky above in a way that remind me of a life sized doll in their mistiness.

"You're safe little one. Rest now." Father instructed in a soft caring tone, closing the boy's eye like one would for the dead.

Then without another word Father moves back to where the guards and I stand, completely ignoring the trader's gleaming greedy eyes.

"So what's your offer?" He asks enthusiastically, the excitement rolling off him in waves.

My father turned to the man with an expression so devoid of emotion it was almost as frightening as the one filled with anger.

"I'm going to offer you a little advice. Pack up your cart, leave my kingdom, and never return."

The trader looked at Father with a look of total outrage.

"You……!"

Father lifts his hand to silence the man.

"OR you could stay and suffer the punishment of slave trading in Clow. Which in case you didn't know is beheading."

The man pales horribly and ran to start gathering his things. A small smile graces Father's face as he walks past me.

"Come along now Toya" He calls over his shoulder, in his soft and harmonious voice.

"Coming Father." I whisper, trailing after him and the guards.

We've only walked about 10 feet when the cheering starts.

I don't know if slave trading is against the laws of Clow or not, but of it isn't it will be after today.

I have the next chapter written and done. I just want at least five reviews to tell me what can be done to improve and what was liked. Please give your honest opinions and know that this isn't my best work. It's an old story I wrote ages ago that I just now bothered to type out.

Yours truly

Jessica499499


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Father carries the boy himself all the way to the palace even though the guards offered to. As soon as we got there Father orders the maids to wash the boy and give him some new clothes. I follow the teen as far as they would allow me and then go to find Father. This was what I was waiting for. I knew it the moment I laid eyes on him. I can't explain it. It must be that look. That look of absolute loss of hope made me sick to my stomach. I want that look to disappear more then anything I've ever wanted in my life and it scares me a little.

Finally I find Father in his study, deep in thought. I make sure the guards aren't around and come to stand beside him.

"Father what do you plan to do with the boy now? If what the man said is true and the boy truly is an orphan, what is to be done with him?"

Father's voice is soft and distant as he answers my questions.

"Clow is open to all who seek comfort and a warm bed my son. If the boy is truly an orphan he is welcome to stay at the palace as our guest. I can sense strong magic in him and if he wishes he can apprentice himself to the high priest. He may even prove to be a worthy companion to you; we'll know in time Toya. He's been hurt deeply and will need kindness and love to help him heal. If you wish you may in charge of his recovery. You have always had a soul blessed with the ability to connect to others."

"Would you really trust me with such a task Father?" I ask, truly flattered.

"Yes I've already arranged for him to be moved into your corridors."

"Why?"

He smiles the same far off smile that he is renown for at me and I know he knew I wanted to mend the boy before I even did.

"The strings of fate have been tied Toya, you and him are connected now. So I suggest you be there when he arrives and learn his name."

That is my cue to be dismissed and I take it without objection.

"Goodnight Father……Thank you."

The maids have prepared a make shift bed on the floor next to my bed and it looks comfy enough. The moon is high in the sky by the time he arrives, fresh from the bath house.

It's like a transformation. I thought he was pale before, but now he seems to glow. Now that's he's clean his hair is pure white, matching his pale skin perfectly. He's dressed in robes so light a color that if not for the bruises he could have just melted into the moonlight.

His gaze is still blank and he looks like he hasn't realized he's been saved yet.

I smile my warmest smile at him and rise to greet him.

"Hello I'm Toya, prince of Clow. What's your name?"

I hold my hand out to him for him to grasp.

He looks like he sees my hand, but it isn't acknowledged. He looks like he sees what's going on, but it hasn't registered yet.

I reach out and hold his hand instead of shaking it.

"That man is gone now. This is your home now; you never have to see him again."

I see the tension in his body lesson, but he still won't look at me.

Then as if realizing that we're touching, he pulls his hand free and kneels before me.

"What do you wish of me your Highness?" He questions in a submissive tone.

I sigh in exasperation and kneel to my knees too. I tilt his chin up and make him look at me for the first time, just like Father.

"I didn't mean that you're my slave now. The kingdom of Clow does not permit slavery. You are a guest of the royal family and you may leave at any time, but if you wish to stay you are more then welcome too. As long as you're here you're welcome to share my corridors and the servants will provide you with whatever you need. All I ask is that you tell me your name."

His eyes shine for the briefest of instants, as though he is seeing something I can't see and he allows a small smile to grace his lips.

"Yukito. Yukito of Leam."

"Where's Leam?" I ask with mild curiosity.

"Very far from here Your Highness, on the edge of the dessert of white sand."

I have never heard of such a land so it must not be a country my people trade with.

"You must be hungry. Would you like for me to ring for food?"

His gaze is grateful, but he shakes his head at my offer.

"No Your Highness. I am merely tired, very tired."

I look at his little cot on the floor and wish there had been more time to prepare a suitable bed for him.

"Sorry I haven't a proper bed to offer." I apologize, motioning towards the make shift bed on the floor.

He sits on the edge and sighs the slightest of sighs.

"This is better then anything I've had in a long time."

I'm not sure how to answer so I go and blow out the lanterns until the only light that fills the room is that of the moonlight streaming through the balcony door. It floods around Yukito like a soft veil protecting him from harm as he rests on the cot. It looks as unnatural as it does natural for the already sleeping boy to be shielded so.

He looks like a being too ethereal to be mortal and it is so hard to believe he would remain there till morning. He is so pale and so lean he seems like nothing but a trick of the light. I stay awake long after he has drifted off; too afraid if I close my eyes he will vanish.

People what took you so long!? I promised I'd update after five reviews and like 7 people had this story on their story alert! Did none of you want an update?! My feels are so hurt! So I'm offering you all another chance! When the number of reviews at the top says 10 I'll post the next chapter! So if everyone who reads this tells me how it was or how I can improve the next chapter can be posted today!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am slow to wake the next morning, the bright sunlight blinding my eyes the moment I awake. I didn't remember Yukito for a moment until I realize the spot I'd been staring at all night was empty. I get up so quickly I'm dizzy for a second and the room looks like its spinning.

"Are you alright?" Yukito asks, hiding in a dark corner I hadn't noticed earlier.

I close my eyes until I regain my balance and hold the edge of my bed tightly.

"Yeah, just got up a bit too quickly. What time is it Yukito-kun?"

When he doesn't respond I become worried and search the dark corner where he had called to me from.

"Are you alright?" I ask, concerned with his silence.

"Yeah." He stutters quietly.

"Its just been a long time since anyone's called me anything other then orphan."

My eyes adjust to the dim lighting and I can finally see Yukito clearly. He's sitting on a bench near the door with his knees to his chest and his arms encircling them. His whole posture reeks uncomfortably and uncertainty. His gaze will not meet mine ,but I can tell whatever he's seeing is far from Clow's boarders.

I come and sit next to him to him in silence and wish I knew what to say to make the pain he's feeling go away.

"No one will ever call you that again Yukito-kun." I promise, knowing it was all the comfort I could give him at this point.

I reach out to hold his hand and console him, but as I move closer his eyes meet mine. In them I see more horror and terror then a boy his age should know.

I withdraw my hand slowly, but don't break eye contact with him.

All is silent in the room except for the soft chirping of doves on the balcony rail.

"Nine." He states suddenly, surprising me enough that I flinch.

"What?" I ask stupidly.

"It's about nine or so."

"Oh…..You want to get some breakfast?"

"Sure." He mouths, rising with a noticeable grace, but he doesn't look back at me again.

We're silent as I lead him to the dinning hall. I have so many questions, but I'm afraid of how he'll react. As we get closer I can smell that the cook has made pancakes for breakfast. I turn and smile at Yukito with my kindest grin.

"We better hurry before the monster eats all the pancakes!" I called, running ahead of him of him and around a corner. I pause and wait until I can hear his lighter footsteps trailing behind me.

The dinning hall is in the center of the castle and filled with lots of little tables for when we have banquets. One large table sits in the center that we use for our everyday meals and to my relief my little monster of a sister has yet to arrive. Cook had placed large plates full of pancakes in the center of the table and the smell alone has my mouth watering. Yukito picks a place across from me on the other side of the table and you'd think he'd never seen food before from the way he was staring at it.

"Dig in." I encourage, handing him a plate.

It seems he was waiting for the okay before he starts piling the food onto his plate. His obvious lack of weight was defiantly not due to a personal choice. This might have been his first decent meal in months. He's so into eating it's a wonder he hasn't started choking yet.

"Slow down, there's plenty where that came from." I teased.

His face turns the lightest of pinks and I'm mesmerized by the addition of color to his features.

"Toya!" A high pitched voice suddenly calls from the doorway. Sakura enters in her night robes and rubs her eyes sleepily. She's the sweetest of 7 years old really, but I don't want my alone time with Yukito to end.

"You started to eat without me!" She accuses, not noticing Yukito's presence.

"You snooze, you loose monster!" I taunt, giving into my more childish tendencies.

She's pouting so cutely the most cold hearted of demons would feel remorse for causing such a look to cross her lovely face.

Finally she looks up and notices Yukito and the pout is replaced by the most dazzling of smiles.

She runs up and nearly knocks him over in her hurry. She gives a shaky curtsy and looks him over curiously.

"Hi, I'm Sakura of Clow! What's your name?"

Sadly Sakura is too young to understand the concept of personal space and is leaning way too close to Yukito, causing him to pale and edge toward the edge of his seat.

"Yukito." He stammers quietly.

Sakura continues to be oblivious of his discomfort and leans closer.

"Hi Yukito-kun!" She exclaims happily.

Three things happen at once and before I could even think of interfering it's over.

Yukito's chair tips over completely, Sakura grabs for his wrists, and without realizing it she grasps onto the bruise made by the trader.

Finally Yukito screams. The sound is one of the most terrible sounds I've ever heard and I pray I never have to hear it again. It's such a heart wrenching sound Sakura lets go immediately and Yukito falls to the floor. I run over to his side in an instant and try to be comforting without touching him.

"Are you okay?" I ask quickly.

My words are muffled by Sakura sitting on the floor next to us balling and her little eyes out.

"I'm so sorry Yukito-kun! Please forgive me!" She blubbers loudly.

Yukito's face is in a grimace of pain as he holds his arm and he's biting his lip to stop from screaming again. Hints of tears are appearing in his eyes and he takes a deep breath to calm himself.

When he opens his eyes again they're filled with pain and sadness.

"No, it's alright your Highness, it's my own fault."

"No it's my fault!" She screams, refusing to be consoled.

Suddenly she opens her tear filled eyes and smiles brightly at us.

"I know how to make it better!" She shouts at the top of her lungs.

She reaches out her hands tentatively and holds Yukito's wrists with in her tiny fingers.

She closes her eyes in concentration and we watch her with open curiosity. Her face is peaceful and when she opens her eyes again her smile would put a cherub's to shame.

"All better." She sighs, getting up to grab a plate of pancakes before skipping back to her room.

"Sorry." I whisper, kneeling down to examine the mark.

"She can be such a klutz sometimes. If you want Father can bandage that so that one does tha-"

"Look." He whispers in wonder, holding his wrist up for my inspection.

The bruise has lightened several colors and looks weeks instead of days old. I whistle in wonder.

"I didn't know she could do that good a job."

"You knew she could do that?" He asks in amazement.

"Yeah only Father and I know, she thinks it's a little spell to get rid of pain, but it's her own magic." I explain.

"Can you do that?"

"Nope I didn't inherit any magic from my parents. A rare skip in generation."

"Oh." He mutters, sounding between a cross of disappointed and relieved.

I'm not sure how to react and try to act as though I didn't hear it.

"Still want a bandage?"

He's still looking at his arm in astonishment, but shakes his head at my offer.

"No, I'm fine."

"How about a tour then? I could show you the whole palace before dinner."

He turns to smile at me with a smile that make my heart skip a beat and I'm grateful he'd missed the shocked look on my face at how much that simple gesture meant to me.

I spent the rest of the day showing him the castle, the garden, and where he'd stay if he decided to become the high priest's apprentice. I was desperate to have him stay in Clow as long as possible. The thought of him leaving hurt too much to think about.

Our way of life is apparently very different then that of Leam, from the way he questions every aspect of my culture. He seems to find each answer more amazing then the last and I'm scared to find out what kind of land Leam is. I'll have to remember to ask Father if he knows.

I'm true to my word in showing him the whole palace long before dinner has started and when we're finished with that we return to my chambers and talk for hours.

It feels nice to be able to talk to someone my own age for once. He asks an endless amount of questions and with each answer he opens up a little more. Soon though his ivory orbs begin to droop and remain closed for longer and longer amounts of time.

I feel an odd serge of affection for the pale teen next to me and decide to let my angel get some sleep. Though we have not spoken of what lay in the future for him I'm content in the knowledge that for one more night he is still within my sight.

"We should get some rest Yukito-kun. We have all tomorrow to talk." He nods sleepily and grins.

"Alright your Highness." He half yawns, blowing out the candles and returning to his mat.

"Toya." I whisper into the dark, unable to see him.

I hear him shift on his cot and then the confusion in his voice.

"What?" He asks, half asleep.

"You can call me Toya……Okay Yukito?"

"Okay Toya." He mutters faintly, his breathing then becoming the even sound of sleep.

"Good night Yukito. Sweet dreams."

I'm posting this one a little earlier then usual because of a very kind PM from one of my readers who really wants the next chapter posted as soon as possible. I hope she likes it and even though I'm no longer demanding reviews for chapters I would like some for my hard work! Tell me how I can do better!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I awake I'm unsure if I'm still in dreams because it feels like the world's shaking around me. It takes me a moment to realize that it isn't the world shaking, just my bed. I immediately looked towards Yukito to make sure he's alright and am shocked to see him twisting in anguish on his mat. His screams brake through my sleepy hazy in seconds and I jump at the pain in them.

"No, please! Stop! Mother!" He yells in agony.

_He's_ what's causing the earthquake.

His magic is flowing off him in waves as his body tries to subconsciously protect itself from his nightmare. His power is forcing all the furniture and anything not bolted to the floor to be pushed to the edges of the room.

If the flow of magic continues at this rate it'll eventually destroy the furniture and the walls, not to mention me if I'm unable to get him to wake.

"Yukito!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I try to push my way through the magic, but the force of the flow keeps me from getting any closer. His screams are only getting louder and I hope against hope that he'll be able to hear me.

"Yukito let me help you!" I beg, praying he can hear me.

For a moment it's like everything's paused and his magic seems to hang in suspension.

"Toya?" He questions weakly, his round ivory orbs wide with fear and confusion.

I rush over to him and forget for a moment that we've been avoiding contact with each other. Only after I have him safe in my arms does it feel like I can breathe again.

"It's okay Yukito…I'm here, you're not alone." I reassure him, not knowing if I'm doing any good. He buries his head into my robes and I can feel him sobbing into my top.

"All my fault…..My fault…..I ruin everything."

I rub his back soothingly and hold him tighter.

"What's your fault?" I question softly.

"That they're dead….It's all my fault."

"Who?"

"My mother and father."

I can't believe that this angel in my arms is the cause of such a tragedy and speak my disbelief.

"It couldn't possibly be your fault Yukito. You couldn't have wanted to cause anyone harm."

"Yes, it is! If I'd been born normal they'd still be alive and with me!" The self loathing in his voice is overwhelming and the pain I keep seeing in his eyes suddenly make so much more sense.

"Tell me what happened. What's hurt you so much?" I plead. His silence makes me think I've over stepped my boundaries and I'm about to let go when he speaks up.

"I don't know if I can." He whispers, burrowing into my embrace.

"Try." I urge quietly. He looks at me with those eyes that seem to stare into my very soul and what he sees gives him the confidence to speak.

"My story is not a very pleasant one, at least not until your intervention. It begins when I was very small….."

I'm cruel with my cliffhangers. Well?

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You must understand that Leam was a very different place from Clow. It was a small village, ruled by an overlord of little wealth and power. It's far from the desert's edge and is surrounding by thick woods. My mother and my father were the only people in Leam who had been born with magic, their marriage having been decided at their birth to ensure the passing on of their powers. They were happy together though and very much in love. I was born in my home just outside the village of Leam under a full moon. It was considered a grand blessing by my parents and they had such great hopes for me. I had an innate gift for magic from birth and they were so happy.

We had lived in the very depths of the forest, far from the edge of the village and I spent the first five years of my life with no outside contact other then that of my parents. Both of my grandparents had died long before I was born and it wasn't until I grew old enough to attend school that I meet people outside my family and…….That I discovered my gift. It was an accident really…..I had been playing tag with the other children of the village for the first time and when I reached out to touch a girl something happened. The moment I touched her I saw beyond her. I saw her future. Not all of it, just a glimpse of her immediate future. I saw her mother straining on the floor of their home about to give birth all alone. Then as soon as it appeared it vanished, like a wind blowing out a candle. When I awoke from the daze of the vision I caught up with her. I told her to run home because her mother was giving birth and needed help. I don't think she believed me at first, she just stared at me for the longest moment before turning and running towards her home.

I had known all my life I was different then others, being the son of enchanters, but not even the strongest of my ancestors had had the power to see the future at a mere touch. I've mastered it better since then, I have to want to see their future, not just touch them. My parents were so proud of me and my gift. People from all over the village and nearby towns came to get their own viewings of the future and see what could be seen. For a time all was well for my family. Until the day the overlord's son came to our home.

I had always secretly hated the overlord's son. He was rude, fat, and treated the villagers like dirt. When he'd turned 17 he'd started harassing the village girls and often tried to lure them away from the village to have his way with them. He was the kind of person I would have avoided if possible, but I would have been punished if I had refused him a session. When I touched him I discovered a new aspect of my power. I found out that I could not only see the future, but the past as well. I saw something that changed everything.

I saw a vision of him courting a girl named Sarah at edge of the woods and whispering promises into her ears of wealth and power. But Sarah was a smart girl, older then me by a few years at the time. She knew that he was incapable of feelings of love and tried to run back to her home. But before she could get very far he grabbed her and dragged her deeper into the woods. He pinned her down to the ground and kissed her until she bled. What happened from there is too horrible for words…..But when he was through she could not be considered pure.

He'd hurt her so bad that she'd lost consciousness and it was only when it was over that he realized what he had done. Sarah would tell the village when she woke up and they would never take his word over hers. Rape is a crime that assured immediate execution in my village. Even his lineage would not spare him from such a punishment. He panicked. He pulled out a hunter's knife like the one everyone in the village owned and slit her throat with it. My vision ended with him staring at her bloodied corpse. She was still gasping for breath.

I started screaming that he was a murder and that I would tell of his crimes. He panicked again, but unlike before he only grabbed the nearest object and struck me with it. The last thing I was aware of was my mother screaming my name.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up I was in a dark cold place. I recognized it as the overlord's cellar and the place where criminals were usually kept. The village had only had to use it once before when I maid had been accused of stealing from her employer. It turned out that the missing jewelry had been at the bottom of her trinket box and she had been spared of the crime. I don't know how long I was down there. I had nothing to note upon the passing changes of time. I had no food or water to sustain me and I grew weaker with each passing day. When one of the village guards finally opened the door all that I cared about was getting out of the darkness. When he called me up it was all I could do not to run up the stairs two at a time.

There are times I have wished I died down there rather then see the things I saw.

They tied my arms behind my back and lead me out into the village square. It was there that I saw my parents, tied to large wooden polls with kindling piled beneath their feet. The overlord and his son were standing on a makeshift platform in front of the horde of villagers surrounding my parents. When I arrived the crowd silenced and I was pushed roughly to my knees and made to look at the ground. It was then that the murderer spoke.

"We are gathered here today to seek retribution for the death of Sarah Hall, whose life was taken by the enchanter's son! As you all know Sarah's body was found inside the home of the enchanter's along with the family of murders still within it! The evidence leaves no room for doubt!"

"Liar!" My mother had called from the poll in which she hung.

"Quiet wrench!" The over lord growled.

"My son witnesses it himself and has the very knife your son used to kill her!"

As though to prove it his son held up the knife I saw him used to kill Sarah, still caked in her blood. I was enraged that he had blamed me for Sarah's death and screamed at him.

"You liar! You killed her because she wouldn't submit to you! May her spirit give you no rest you demon!"

"Silence!" He'd screamed back.

The murderer kicked me in the gut and sent me halfway across the platform, making me wince in pain.

"You and your family shall pay for your crimes!"

With those words he took a flaming torch from the hands of a guard and threw it to the ground at my parent's feet. It had been halfway through the dry season and the timber burst into flames in seconds.

I can't describe what it was like to know my parents were suffering because of my gift. A guard had shown mercy and covered my ears from their screaming, but I couldn't look away from the blaze. They melted before my very eyes. When the fires finally died down they were nothing more then ashes. Even if I could have given them a proper burial I would have had nothing to bury. It was only then that I noticed the third pole at the edge waiting for me. I was to numb to have fought or struggled even if I had wanted to as they tied me to the pole. I was so devastated that death seemed welcome compared to living with the guilt I was feeling right then.

I never knew if the gods took pity on me that day or if my own magic caused the heavens to open and spill so much rain that not even the tiniest of sparks could ignite. They untied me and put me back into the cellar and this time I welcomed the darkness. I just stayed there stunned to the point of not even feeling the coldness of the floor beneath me. I couldn't even cry.

After some time the door opened again and I thought the guard or the overlord's son was coming to kill me in another agonizing way. But instead of the guard or that monster I was greeted by the silhouette of Sarah's sister Susan, the girl who's mother I had seen give birth the first time I ever saw the future. I was so sure she was coming to avenge the death of her sister and I waited patiently for her to end the numbness I was incased in. Instead she sat down next to me with her head bowed and stared at the dirt near my feet.

"Did she suffer when he killed her?" She questioned softly. I was shocked that she had believed me.

"No, her death was quick and painless." I assured her.

"Before her death?" She asked sadly.

I had reached out to comfort her, but was afraid to have contact and see my impending death through her eyes.

"She fought. She fought to her last breath to try and return to you. He was just too strong."

She looked at me with tear filled eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, that's good to know." She admitted.

I looked back at her questioningly.

"Why do you believe me?" I asked her unsurely.

"Most of the villagers do they are just too scared stand up to the overlord and his son. Had you not told me about my mother giving birth my little brother would have died. You saved one of my siblings and I know if you could you would have saved Sarah as well. Without a drop of magic in my veins I know you have a pure soul. You had no reason to harm my sister and he had all the reason in the world."

All I could say was thank you for her belief and kind words.

She went rigid at the sound of footsteps above our heads and wiped her tears.

"We must go before they find us, there is a group of traders by the river that you can runaway with. No one in the village will search very hard for you and none would think to ask outsiders. I'll distract the guards and give you time to escape."

I was so confused.

"Why would you do all this for me?" I asked.

She looked at me with the most determined eyes.

"You have a gift Yukito and you can help people. You deserve to live and be happy."

The footsteps became closer and both our eyes widened.

"Now go!" She hissed.

Before I left I touched her. I saw her kill the overlord's son with a dagger through the heart and then to be pardoned for it and have it considered an accident. I tried to stop her. I told her what I had seen, but she wouldn't listen. She just pushed me out the backdoor of the house and locked it behind me. I could only do as she had advised and run to the trader's camp by the river. I hadn't eaten in days and was too weak to make it to even the doorstep of one of the caravans they traveled in. I fainted before I could even call for help. If it had been any other cart I might never have been in the state you found me in. I was found by the man who was known among the traders as Talut the terrible. I've traveled with him ever since that day, I used to try and escape, but he kept me tried or chained during most of the first few years. By the time I was 12 though, I wasn't pure anymore either."

Another cruel cliffhanger. Forgive me, but the lack of reviews makes me sad…..I know the last chapter was short, but I tried my best! Tell me what you think!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I hold him close to me and let him cry the tears he's been unable to cry all these years. I'd never imagined that he had gone through such pain.

"I couldn't even save myself and Susan expected me to help others."

"None of what happened was your fault Yukito. You must accept that was done was the results of other peoples choices and you were just unfortunate enough to get caught in the crosshairs. That was your past and if you want Clow, Sakura, and I can be your future. You don't have to be alone."

He looks at me smiling and reaches to touch my face.

"I can't see my own future…….But I can see yours."

Whatever he sees seems to make him happy and he bows his head so I can't see his eyes.

"I see myself here with you……And we look so happy together."

I smile at his disbelieving tone.

"And why are we so happy?" I ask softly.

"Because of what I'm about to do."

Before I can even ask what he means his lips are on mine and he's kissing me with all he's worth. He tastes like the most heavenly treat and I never want to stop kissing him. When we part it takes all my self-control not to pull him right back again.

"You're right, that did make me happy." I admit in a whisper.

"My thoughts exactly." He sighs back.

"I know my future will be happy, because your future will be happy and our futures are already tightly woven together."

"So you'll stay with me?" I ask, barely daring to hope. I honestly don't think I could bear to lose him after that kiss.

He leans up to kiss my nose slightly and for the first time since we met and I blush.

"Who do you think will be making you happy?" He questions playfully, the awkwardness of the past few days forgotten.

I laugh and pull him closer.

"You've kept me waiting long enough." I tease.

He nuzzles into my neck affectionately and all but purrs in contentment.

"How can I ever repay you?"

"I'm sure you can think of something." I suggest.

A mischievous glint passes through his eyes and I have to repress a shudder.

"Will this do?" He inquires, before placing another sweet kiss to my lips. I almost swoon at the feel of it. His arms move from my chest and wrap around my neck as mine wrap around his waist. When we part for air all that can be heard is our heavy breathing and the calls of night birds singing their song. Yukito lays his head onto my chest and I wonder if he can hear my heart beating as quick as it is.

"I always knew I was waiting for something. I never would have guessed it would be a boy."

I feel him stiffening and I can sense the worry suddenly filling him.

"Are you sad that I'm a boy?" He asks quietly, the abrupt worry suddenly making sense.

"No, I never was one for girls, too whiney for my tastes."

I feel Yukito's body lose its tension and slump against me in relief.

"It's late, we should go back to sleep." Before Yukito can protest a small yawn escapes his lips and he nods in agreement. I move to stand, but Yukito's grip won't loosen. He blushes the prettiest of reds and looks mortified.

"Can I……..Can I sleep with you?"

I give his hand a reassuring squeeze and pull him up to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Just be careful of the magic okay?" I tease.

"Ok-ay." He stutters cutely.

I push him down gently and wrap my arm around his waist.

"Comfy?" I ask, causing him to blush and bury his head into my shirt. He nods vigorously and snuggles closer.

Soon his breathing evens out and I try to join him in his sleep, but the peace alludes me. I can only look at his peaceful face once again coated in moonlight and I praise the gods for sending me this angel. After a while I feel him stir and when he wakes he looks up and smiles at me.

"I saw this when you first lifted my face to yours. I saw this moment and that's why I stayed."

I'm hugging him so tightly I'm sure he can't breath and I don't care.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Not my best by a long shot. I wrote this like 3 years ago and just bothered to now type it up. Looking back at my old style of writing gives me such a headache now. I can't fix it without redoing the whole thing and I don't have time for that. Please be merciful with the criticisms and reviews! I'm usually way better then this!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
